Talk:Classes
started to work on individual page, which is better Scout or Runemaiden? What else do you think should be included? Sarmu 06:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :: I have no idea on the inclusion side of things, but I like the Scout page better. The only thing is that the table will need to be made a little smaller width wise to fit next to the infobox. Andrea 09:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ataraxian Class Effect - Duel Wield 2-hand (Sovani) + 5, Mystic Guard + 4, Commander :Deathknight Class Effect - Duel Wield Power Grip (Sovani) + 5, Weapon Arts + 4, Counter ::Cleric Class Effect - Quad Wield + 5, Mystic Guard + 4, Defender :::Ninja Class Effect - Duel Wield + 5, Safety, Rear Assault Ordainer require all combat arts at highest rank with level 5. :Must hold a Katana in order to change into Ordainer class (unconfirmed). Whoever made change to Ninja put 2 Safety in stead of Rear Assault Can I change class from Legendary Guardian (Rank 5) to Scout (Rank 4) ? Stayaway 09:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :No. Drake178 10:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Class Change Rules/Constraints Just added a lot of the underlying rules and constraints in changing classes. Everything I put down is consistent with my own game-play (on the PC) and with everything I've read about different classes on the message boards. Let me know if anything doesn't line up with what you've seen, especially the main rules like no switching out of CA+MA / IA+CA. -- 20:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, David just changed class from Mysticknight (MA+CA) to Guardian (CA) so i'm afraid you're wrong. I'm not even using him i just put him in to learn Blackout... I'm on XBOX, he probably got his item use high while i was training potions with Rush, he has rank V of the first 5 Invocations skills, and rank V of the first 5 Herbs skills now, except he also has Frost Tincture III on top of that. Before i put him in the party he was Mysticknight, after one battle he upgraded to Legendary Mysticknight (which was fishy to begin with since his Int is only 52 although his Str is 56). After the next battle however he changed class to Lordly Guardian. I don't think there's any difference in how Rush's class is calculated from how the classes of other leaders' are, in which case some of what you wrote on the classes page will need to be removed. Drake178 08:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I just took down the parts about one-way change restrictions. Has anyone ever had a character switch out of the CA+IA tree? Many people on the boards seem to feel that they get stuck in the Scout class and can't seem to get out of it. -- 18:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :It is hard to get out Scout in XBOX version but not PC version. Scout can turn into Guardian, Gladiator or Ninja or Warlock. Ninja is possibly Rank 7 as I had 1 play through that I was unable to change from Ninja to Ordainer. Class requirements Why does it say that for example Expert Mysticknight's requirement is "STR and INT 43" when I had David with it with STR 43 and INT 40, same for Cavalier and probably for all the "and" classes. Differences between PC and 360 versions again? Torgal got Cleric at STR 47 and INT 42, not sure how to write it down, though, since every other class gives STR and INT req the same number. Nwa 19:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Stats is only part of the requiremnet, but the you also need the other part of the requirement for them to change classes Sarmu 04:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The other part of the requirement is not the issue here, it's the "and" part between STR and INT that says you need to have those 2 stats at the same number to get that class, but that's incorrect. Nwa 11:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :If you playing on PC then I believe the stats required is changed, for the 360 version if it says STR and INT, then you need to have those stats. The stats detail is copied from the JP guide, so it's as accurate as you can get, and afaik it should be true for the 360 version. Sarmu Nwa, this is a minimum requirement. You don't have to hit the number listed, you only need at least those. - Merthos 12:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Right, so the PC version is once again different, that should probably be pointed out somewhere, no? Merthos, you're saying that STR and INT 43 is the minimum requirement for Expert Mysticknight? In that case how did I get that class with David who doesn't meet the minimum requirement of INT 43, the only way he'd get it is if the minimum requirement for the PC version is STR and INT 40, which may very well be the case. Nwa 16:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) This should be the case for 360, but in PC you might just need 40. I can't really give much comment on classes, because even in 360 version I haven't had much success with many of the classes but thats before this was available. Sarmu 16:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) My Pagus is Thaumaturge, so I guess some requirements for the PC version are not accurate (Pagus doesn't learn evocations). Fedejico 19:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Corrections to the main article (PC) It is definitely possible to change from CA + MA into CA + IA tree. (Had David go from MysticKnight to Scout). Also the requirements for "MA > IA" , "MA = IA" , "MA < IA" seem to be as follows: If (Highest level MA skill) - (Highest level IA skill) >= 2 then MA > IA Else If (Highest level MA skill) - (Highest level IA skill) <= -2 then IA > MA Else MA = IA For example, If Rush has Restorative Herb 1, Spark 1, Mystic Missile 1 and Restore 3 he will turn into Cavalier once stat requirements are met. --Burglefloogah 08:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid that's not true either, i just had Sheryl change from Legendary Marksman to Legendary Scholar with Snare Shot III, Dispirit IV, and Hartshorn II (all of them are 5th arts, Evo, Hex, Lotions). It's based on actual usage not art levels. Based on your requirements she should have changed into a Druid if anything. Drake178 09:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Heh i think both of us are right :) Arts leveling is most probably tied to number of uses (in game art use counter). Seems when NPC joins a party for a first time, his/her art counters arent initialized. This would explain why Sheryl went Scholar. Now, my suggestion is still viable for initial characters like Rush, Blocter or Torgal. (as well as NPC like Nora or Loki). I had Rush learn Restore 3 around BR 4. Then i disabled it totally and then at BR 13 out of the blue i became Cavalier. If i had been aware of that i would raise my Restorative Herb to 2 or 3 and this wouldn't have happened.--Burglefloogah 10:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I think the counters of the NPCs are very much initialized, and they don't start with 0 in everything. Also i've been using Sheryl for quite some time, she didn't just change when i hired her, i learned all her Hexes and most of her Evocations in actual combat (she stayed Marskman all along), but then leveled all her Lotions with Rush only skill grind (unintentionally i might add) while i was researching combat art upgrading. And i also had a similar experience to you where i used an axe on Rush for a few BRs and then sometime long after that he changed to an Axman and then i couldn't get rid of that (even though i've been using katanas at that point for what seemed like forever). The problem i see with your MA/IA requirements is that it takes a different amount of uses of each to learn higher level skills (not to mention gaining skill ranks), and then there's Rush's mystic chance that tends to screw up counting for him. Hence, simply saying that the highest level art needs to be 2 levels higher than in the other category just doesn't cut it. Well at least for me :P Anyway, when i feel like it i'll do a class research too but right now i want to play some! Drake178 10:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just came across a large change for my Rush. Went from Legendary Scout (tier 4 item/combat) to Legendary Alchemist (tier 6 item). STR = 82, INT = 64 at time of change. Since alchemist requires Shard Usage high, I'm pretty sure it was using Shards that triggered the change of class. Rush is dual wield katana (main hand: nightbloom virtutis, offhand: parrying tataraichi + 2), all arts as follows. ::* Lotions: Antivenin II, Eye Cream V, Throat Salve II, Invigorating Cream, Hartshorn IV ::* Herbs: Restorative Herb V, Vivification Herb IV, Life Powder IV, Restoration Tincture, Vivification Tincture ::* Potions: Red Potion IV, Blue Potion, Yellow Potion ::* Shards: Gravity Tempest V, Earth Bind IV, Shockwave IV, Sunflare (only upto before Underwalt in this game, no other components available) ::* One-Handed Combat: Nimble Knee Splitter III, Nimble Cutting Lunge II ::* Power-Grip Combat: Nimble Smash II ::* Dual-Wield Combat: Nimble Devil's Due V, Nimble Bladedancer IV, Nimble Resonance Edge V, Acala's Wrath IV, Third Eye III ::* Hexes: Poison Gas V ::* Invocations: Spark III, Wind Shear V, Double Time II ::* Evocations: Mystic Missile V ::* Wards: Orphic Ward II, Protection III ::* Psionics: Bluff V, Confuse, Enrage II, Addle II, Maledict II ::* Remedies: Restore V, Refresh II, Rejuvenate, Revitalize III ::* Arcana: Fatal Eclipse I ::* STATS: STR 82, INT 64, SPD 45, Bravery 62, Battle Rank 66. ::Mikeyakame 06:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) can someone explain to me what the minimum style and that stuff means? i currently have rush as a ninja, however he already has 110 STR and 91 INT, and i can't understand why he doens't move up in the class ranking :I can't explain it any better than i already have in the article Developing Arts. It's not something displayed in the game, the devs chose not to. In this specific case you need to use Dual Wield more and you need to use Katana more (both at the same time works best). You may also need to keep your Mystic Arts above your Item Arts, i'll look into that when i have some spare time. Drake178 07:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::thanks, i've been using dual katana since the visit at the catacombs (i just finished the darken forest arc) and only now was i able to become a ninja ;). Hi, i need help turning my Rush into an Assassin(Xbox360) He is currently a Legendary Guardian and has the following arts: -Peerless Knee Splitter V -Peerless Cutting Lunge V -Mighty Blue Streak III -Mighty Double Slash III -Mighty Cross Slice III -Requiem Item Arts -Restorative Herb V -Vivification Herb V -Restorative Tincture V -Vivification Tincture IV -Frost Tincture - and most of the lotion arts Any ideas on what i need to level or can i not change at this point Class change trigger? The article talks a lot about how a new class is chosen, but not about when a class change is considered. What are the circumstances under which a class change can happen? Do you need to be Legendary in your current class? Or can it happen at the end of any battle? Any ideas? My Caedmon just went from Legendary Marksman to Expert Bishop, and I'm wondering if I will need to get him up to Legendary Bishop before I can get him to Deathknight. Turning off all his mystic skills now... --Valyana 01:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Classchange against the rules. Torgal just switched from freelancer to Marksman when his Intellect hit 35, which seems to contradict the "Intellect is significant" rule of mystic classchange? --Rayeneth 00:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Not if he had only mystic skills significant. 5th check in the list. My Caedmon did the same thing. I'm not really sure Bishop is a rank 4 class. I was trying to move Pagus from Bishop to Thaumaturge, and he just wouldn't go. Trainer showed skills as 8 invo, 8 remedies, 8 wards for quite a while and no change. Used the trainer to back him off to shaman, first fight he went to expert shaman second fight to thaumaturge. I think I used the trainer to give him some Wards exp, but I'm reasonably certain I used Wards normally a few times since then to force a skill level check which in turn should have immediately kicked me out of Bishop. I can confirm that in my current game (PC normal) Pagus, who had been stuck to Bishop class for a very long time, was able to change from Legendary Bishop to Adept Thaumaturge by using Wards. I think he had to learn Cheer before changing class. On the other hand, I was unable to change Rush's class from Legendary Commander to Ninja, despite continuous usage of dual-wield Katana for almost 35 BRs. At BR 150, I finally gave up and turn him into Warlock since he needed to learn only Whiteout and Fatal Eclipse for the change to happen. The irony is that Wyngale, who was in Rush's union using Evocation spells, went from Legendary Cleric to Ninja at the same time Rush's class change happened. -- 07:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :At first glance, that would be caused by too high item skills. Drake178 13:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) No, no item skills at all, Drake. I had read the article and tried to stick to the book. Although Rush was constantly dual-wielding Katanas, it might be that his magic was far more oftenly used than his normal weapon attacks? Not sure really. I might need a fourth time to solve the case. -- 16:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Guardian/Gladiator XBOX reqs Moved from the article: note: xbox tested, one became guardian with only 8 power grip and 6 potions(no herbs and no lotions on this character), therefore potions qualify for the class guardian => this means this class could be obtained by having two significant skill group combat & item support(herb/lotion/potion at least one) :Both the Guardian and Gladiator classes have been revamped for the PC version hence why we don't know the exact reqs for them on the XBOX (can't/don't want to disassemble the XBOX code). We do know the reqs are much easier on the XBOX, pretty much every physical fighter with item or mystic skills can end up as one or the other. Drake178 09:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: It seems that the Guardian class just requires Items>Mystic and combat significance without regards to wield style and the Gladiator has Mystic>Items. At least, that's what the JP guide implies, along with several other JP wikis. Of course, they could be completely wrong and there are other, more specific details that we don't know about. Zephyr135 04:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, that makes perfect sense, and is why i originally indicated the Gladiator reqs as PC only, i just wasn't sure about the Guardian. Now i am, thank you! Drake178 18:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) skills not used? What is the other class that has ambush? Does any general have fatal blow :Noone has Fatal Blow (would be quite overpowering if they did). The 2 classes with Ambush are Assassin and Ninja, although the latter is PC only. Drake178 18:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Claification: Skill Group Significance I'm just curious if anyone can clarify this line for me. "A skill group is considered significant if the sum of its skills is higher than the average of the skill sums (ignoring the wield style group)" It seems to me there are so many ways to misinterpret this. My problem is with the second half, "higher than the average of the skill sums". Higher than the average of the skill sums of...what exactly? Of Skills within the same "group"? Or of ALL skills across the board? What is a skill group? Are we talking group as in Mystic Arts vs Combat Arts? Or more narrower as in, skill TYPES(Invocations, Evocations, Remedies, etc.). Or do we mean skill groups as in Low Mystic, High Mystic, Weapon Types, Wield Styles (as enumerated under Developing Arts)? What do we mean by "sum of its skills" anyways? Are we summing by the number of skills within a group? (Wind Shear I, Spark V, Caustic Blast I gets a sum of 3) Or are we summing by the level of each skill? (instead the previous example gets a sum of 7). Something tells me to lean towards the latter but I can't be sure. Surely theres a clearer way to say this. If I'm missing some piece that makes the above quoted line clearer, please correct me because I've searched all over and still can't quite grasp it. A few friends of mine are also avid LR players and they can't seem to understand this either. Perhaps adding a simple example of how a skill group is calculated to be "significant" would help alleviate the problem? --Azurewind 02:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Azurewind I agree, this is very confusing wording: "A skill group is considered significant if the sum of its skills is higher than the average of the skill sums (ignoring the wield style group)" Koroem 08:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Part of the reason why it's confusing is because a lot of people don't differentiate between "Skill" and "Art." They're different terms. When talking about Skill, it means things like Katana (Weapon Type), Psionics (Mystics) and Shards (Items). When talking about Arts, it means the likes of Poison Gas, Gravity Tempest and Devil's Due. The Skill groups are Weapons, Mystics and Items. So when calculating significance, it's taking a look at the 6 Skills within the group and summing them up. From one of my notes while I was playing around with class changes: :* Weapons: Katana 4, all else 0. Total: 4 :* Mystics: Invo 1, Evo 1, Hex 1, Psi 3, Rem 4, Wards 2. Total 12 :* Items: Herbs 1, Potions 1, Lotions 5, Explosives 1, Shards 1, Traps 1. Total: 10 :* Average: 8.666.... -> Mystics and Items are significant, Mystics>Items. If INT is greater/in Mystic class, go Scholar. If STR is greater/in Combat class, go Samurai. :That's what they mean by summing the Skills within a Skill group. Of course, the hard part is determining the Skill's level, which you can get a decent guess by looking at the newest art you've sparked. But after a certain point... Zephyr 15:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Unique Leader Class List (PC) I am sorry this is so long I could not figure out how to put this in a scrolling list. Feel free to do so. I found it useful to compile a list of the available classes for the unique leaders to help me plan their development. I used the information available in this wiki to compile it so anything wrong here could cause problems. I may have also made mistakes when making this list but I think it should be correct. Please add if not. For the Bishop, Sage, and Thaumaturge classes the wording was confusing but I think one of the requirements is that a character must have 2 mystic art groups for Bishop and three for the other two. The phrase "mystic skill" is used on the class page and I think it is talking about Mystic Arts. If not, then those classes are screwed up. Some of the characters have a lot of tier 2 and 3 classes which they technically can meet the requirements for but I am unsure if they can meet them without getting another class first. However, given things like new game +, low br games, disabled arts, mystic seal and the like I could not say for 100% sure that you could not get that class if you were so inclined. The List The following unique leaders have special classes or no available upgrades so when you get them they are in their final class. Allan (Deathknight) Darien (Scout) Gaou (Hunter) Hinnah (Alchemist) Jager (Vagrant) Jorgen (Warrior/Adventurer/Aristocrat/Djin/Raider/Sage/General) Ludope (Thaumaturge) Milton (Gladiator) Sibal (Guardian) Snievan (Ataraxian) Young (Guardian) The following are the remaining unique leaders with their starting classes and the classes they can become. Characters can only move to a higher tier class then what the already are at. Baulson (Fighter Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Sorcerer :Tier 3 :Bludgeoner (Mace Required) :Lancer :Healer :Tier 4 :Cavalier :Bard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout Blocter (Fighter Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Tier 3 :Axman :Specialist :Tier 4 :Warrior :Druid :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout :Wanderer Caedmon (Ranger Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Lancer :Runemaiden :Marksman :Healer :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Bard :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Scout :Wanderer :Tier 6 :Ataraxian David Nassau (Mysticknight Tier 4) :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout :Tier 6 :Assassin :Alchemist Duke of Ghor (Axman Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Bard :Wizard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Paladin Emma Honeywell (Fighter Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Magus :Sorcerer :Tier 3 :Swashbuckler :Marauder :Healer :Tier 4 :Fencer :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Bard :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 6 :Assassin Emmy Honeywell (Ranger Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Swashbuckler :Samurai (Nightbloom Required) :Specialist :Healer :Tier 4 :Warrior :Fencer :Cavalier :Druid :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Wanderer :Tier 6 :Assassin :Tier 7 :Ninja (Nightbloom Required) Gabriel (Monk Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Swashbuckler :Marauder :Tier 4 :Warrior :Mysticknight :Bard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout :Hunter :Tier 6 :Assassin Glenys (Ranger Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Samurai :Marksman :Healer :Tier 4 :Warrior :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout Hannah (Cavalier Tier 4) :Tier 5 :Thief :Tier 6 :Alchemist Haruko (Healer Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Hunter Irina (Scholar Tier 4) :Tier 5 :Guardian (Nightbloom Required) :Wanderer :Hunter :Paladin :Tier 6 :Alchemist Kate (Druid Tier 4) :Tier 5 :Thief Khrynia (Thief Tier 5) :Tier 6 :Alchemist Leshau (Marksman Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Warrior :Mysticknight :Druid :Bard :Wizard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Paladin :Sage :Thaumaturge Leucetius (Sage Tier 5) :Tier 6 :Deathknight :Tier 7 :Warlock Loki (Fighter Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Magus :Tier 3 :Bludgeoner :Marauder :Specialist :Tier 4 :Warrior :Mysticknight :Druid :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout Maddox (Marauder Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Druid :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout :Sage :Thaumaturge Nora (Freelancer Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Bludgeoner :Marauder :Specialist :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Druid :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Hunter Pagus (Shaman Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Magus :Sorcerer :Tier 3 :Runemaiden :Marauder :Healer :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout :Thaumaturge :Tier 6 :Commander Paris (Paladin Tier 5) :Tier 6 :Commander Rhagoh (Healer Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Warrior :Cavalier :Druid :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Hunter Roberto (Monk Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Swashbuckler :Marauder :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Bard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Thief Rush Sykes (Fighter Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Magus :Sorcerer :Tier 3 :Swashbuckler :Samurai :Bludgeoner :Axman :Lancer :Runemaiden :Marauder :Marksman :Specialist :Healer :Tier 4 :Warrior :Fencer :Mysticknight :Cavalier :Druid :Bard :Bishop :Wizard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Scout :Wanderer :Hunter :Paladin :Thief :Sage :Thaumaturge :Tier 6 :Gladiator :Assassin :Alchemist :Commander :Tier 7 :Ordainer :Ninja :Warlock Sheryl (Marksman Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Druid :Scholar :Tier 5 :Guardian :Hunter Torgal (Fighter Tier 1) :Tier 2 :Freelancer :Ranger :Monk :Magus :Tier 3 :Swashbuckler (Sword Required) :Axman (Axe Required) :Marksman :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Bard :Wizard :Scholar :Tier 5 :Paladin :Cleric :Tier 6 :Deathknight Violet (Freelancer Tier 2) :Tier 3 :Runemaiden :Specialist :Healer :Tier 4 :Cavalier :Druid :Bishop :Scholar :Tier 5 :Thief Wyngale (Cleric Tier 5) :Tier 6 :Deathknight :Alchemist :Commander :Tier 7 :Ninja :Warlock Yuniver (Wizard Tier 4) :Tier 5 :Paladin :Sage :Thaumaturge Zolean (Specialist Tier 3) :Tier 4 :Mysticknight :Druid :Scholar :Tier 5 :Wanderer :Sage :Thaumaturge Zuido (Bard Tier 4) :Tier 6 :Alchemist I hope this helps someone. 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the list! I am currently on my 4th playing and your list confirms my assumption that David couldn't progress to anything but Assassin or Alchemist. All the previous times he was stucked to Legendary MysticKnight forever. Not that it was his fault. :) --DarkKanda 05:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Putting the above list into a spoiler box. Don't want to delete it. Sorry if some of the class names are directly from the JP version, but I prefer using them. The list above is slightly outdated, and I've had my version sitting in a .txt file for a while now. Might as well publish here, and it has been on my blog for at least a year, constantly undergoing revisions. I should have a X360 version up sooner or later. But certain mechanics are beckoning to be resolved, which are incidentally linked to Classes anyways. Zephyr 20:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) What is a "Skill" ? I do not understand what means "x skills of level y+". For exemple, to become a Sage a character must have 3 mystics skills of level 7+, and the the Highest Mystic should be Hexes. Is "Hexes" a skill itself or a group of skills (Poison Gas, etc.) ? Srzzghlll 08:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. Must have missed this while slaughtering rares left and right... The first one is right. Hexes = Skill. A Skill encompasses a group of arts. Poison Gas and the like are "arts". This is important when you're using Growth Boost equips too. Equipping something that has Mystic Skill +1 means that you'll level the Skill faster (sparking the next new art), while the EXP gained for the art remains the same. Likewise, Mystic Arts +1 will level up arts faster (Posion Gas I -> Poison Gas II) while the Skill EXP gained remains the same. Clear enough? Zephyr 20:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Paladin -> Ninja Rush made jump from Legendary Paladin to Ninja :You can go from any lower Ranked class to a higher one by meeting the requirements. It doesn't matter from what Rank you start at. Zephyr 19:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Made a minor change in the Overview to reflect this. Didn't realize this until after slightly gimping Emmy trying to get her to Ninja via Assassin via Wanderer. Of course, if I'd actually read to the bottom of this page a week ago, I'd have known better :) Great work on this WIKI! Significant skills determination Could anyone explain how does this "An individual skill is considered significant if it's higher than the average of the skills in its group" work? Should I take levels of all skills in a group, including skills my character does not possess? For example, if my character have level 8 Remedies, level 6 Hexes and level 3 Wards only, what skills are considered significant? If I ignore all zero-level skills, the average skill level in Mystic group will be (8+6+3)/3=5.(6), so Remedies and Hexes, but not Wards, will be significant. Otherwise the average skill level in the group will be (8+6+3+0+0+0)/6=2.8(3), so every possessed skill will be significant. I tried to check this myself with Khrynia having Int 65 and staying Legendary Thief yet, although her stats and skills were high enough (if the second calculating method is right) to have the class change to Alchemist. But there was a chance that her Item>Mystic requirement had ruined as I had been using her Mystic arts for Arcana, ignoring her Item arts, so I'm not sure now. I'll be very grateful if anyone helps to solve this puzzle. :You only take into account what they have. If you're wondering about the Item/Mystic part, you're comparing the sums of the two categories. If the Item sum is greater than the Mystic sum by at least 10%, then you should be able to change into an Alchemist if Shards is a significant Skill (though that shouldn't matter too much, as Items just needs to be a significant Category). She starts with Invo 6, Evo 8, Explosives 12 and Shards 8, giving her a hefty Items 20 vs. her Mystics 14. Also had Katana 16 if you were wondering, meaning that she had Items significance. If you've been using her for Arcana very frequently, then there's a pretty good chance that you may have gotten her enough EXP to tip over to Mystic>Item. It's even worse if you've let her take the Blood Chalice, as that levels her Mystic Skills at x2 the rate. And don't forget to sign, even if you're an unregistered user. Zephyr 14:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Err, I've hoped taking all of them into account was right. Now I have to realize whether the only skill in a group (for example, Baulson can have only Remedies in his Mystic group) can be significant, as its level always equals to the average one. According to the article it can't be, because its level is not higher than the average one, it is equal. Or such equality can be enough for a skill to be significant, can't it? My Baulson is Legendary Cavalier, so his Remedies is probably significant. Khrynia's class was not important. I tried to check whether Shards was her significant skill. According to your answer it was not, since I hadn't used any of her Item Arts. ((8+12)/2=10, 8<10) So she was not able to change her class anyway. I didn't sign because I hadn't read that note. I'm sorry. --Individualist 12:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :If it's the only Mystic Skill they have, then it's significant/highest no matter how you look at it since there are no other Skills to compare it to. If the unit doesn't have a specific Skill, then it would be represent as a "-1" (FF) in the game's data as there's no "Level 0". That's why it's not counted. Zephyr 16:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC)